Crossing Lines ::Sequel to The Fine Line::
by nekluvshp
Summary: Harry can't stand Sirius and Snape being together nor does he want to destroy Sirius' happiness. He decides to give them a taste of their own medicine. Slight Harry/Charlie. M/M, WIP


Ok, so I know it's been nearly a years since I posted The Fine Line and I promised a sequel. Here is the first half of it. The good stuff will come next chapter!

I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed any of my other work and I encourage you to continue doing so!

* * *

><p>Draco watched the man sitting across from him over the rim of his glass and considered his proposition. A night of no strings attached sex just to get back at his godfather for screwing their old potions professor.<p>

"I have money. I'll pay you if it helps." Harry's voice cut into his thoughts.

The blonde smirked and took a sip of his firewhiskey. "That won't be necessary, Potter." He said. "I just have one question though. Are you a virgin?"

Harry suddenly went red under Draco's scrutiny and downed the rest of his own beverage before replying, "Yeah." It was so quiet the other almost missed it.

"I'll do it." Draco replied without further hesitation. He could feel his cock harden at the thought of deflowering "The Golden Boy", "The Boy-Who-Lived", "The Chosen One".

But Harry wasn't so sure if he wanted to go through with it though. He sorely wanted to get back at Sirius for causing him so much mental anguish and if he was completely honest with himself he was tired of being the only one his age that was still a virgin. It was just the motive that bugged him.

Had Draco come up to Harry and asked if he wanted a good shag that would have been a different story. At least then he wouldn't have guilt gnawing at him because Sirius hadn't done it on purpose. You can't help who you fall in love with.

Fingers snapping in front of his face pulled Harry back to reality.

"You left me there for a second." Draco said once he'd regained the other's attention. "I asked you when we'll be doing this."

"I'm not sure yet." Harry started. "It'll have to wait until the next time Sirius and… Severus go out." Both older men had asked Harry to start calling Severus by his first name but he was finding it extremely difficult. It just didn't fit right in his mouth.

Draco smirked again. "You know, we could just get a room here and do it right now." He suggested. He was still hard from his previous thoughts.

Harry stared around the pub and considered this for a moment. He could allow Draco to take him upstairs and get his first time out of the way before messing with Sirius. But if the rumors were true, Draco rarely fucked the same person twice and Harry wasn't willing to risk having to find someone else to agree to it.

"No. I'd… I'd rather my first time be in my own bed." Harry finally replied, trying to fight the blush that was slowly creeping its way up his neck.

Draco laughed and Harry noticed, not for the first time, that he really liked the way the blonde laughed when it was real and not forced or maniacal. He'd finally realized he had developed a bit of a crush once he knew Draco wasn't such a bad guy. It helped that they had a lot more in common than either originally thought and more than just quidditch. Which Harry was pleasantly surprised to find out the other actually liked the sport and hadn't joined his house team just to try and beat Harry at something.

"You are such a girl, Harry." Draco teased. And Harry knew he was teasing. That's what their friendship had progressed to, shameless flirting and teasing. It was really only a matter of time before they fell into bed together. Even Hermione and (grudgingly) Ron came to realize this.

"I'll send you an owl as soon as I know the house will be empty." Harry said when Draco's laughter subsided. He nodded and drained his glass. Then they both paid for their drinks and went their separate ways. Draco through the floo and Harry, deciding he was going to take a walk before heading home, went out the front door.

The brunette stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron into muggle London. As much as he loved the wizarding world, he wasn't in the mood to have people gawking at him. Here, no one even gave him a second look.

Harry sighed as a warm autumn breeze ruffled his hair. He turned and made his way down the street, sighing again as he thought about the same thing that always came to mind when sex or love was the topic of conversation.

Ginny. He missed her but only in the sense that he missed being in a stable, loving relationship. It had been over two years ago now that he realized girls just didn't do it for him.

Harry had thought something was wrong with him at first because he couldn't get it up when they were making out and Ginny was obviously trying to take things further. She had been terribly supportive through his crisis but as time went on, Harry could see he wasn't the only one frustrated with his lack of sexual interest.

It was the day of his nineteenth birthday that Harry's life took a turn down a road he'd never even considered before.

Everyone was gathered at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had apparently invited every single person that Harry had ever crossed paths with in his entire life. He was surprised the Dursleys weren't there somewhere, cowering in a corner; though he had no doubt the woman had tried to invite them.

The Weasley children, minus Percy, and Harry were playing a friendly game of 3 on 3 quidditch. Harry, Ron and Ginny against George, Charlie, and Bill.

The small group was on their third game in two hours and the sun was slowly making its way toward the horizon. This was going to be the last game of the night because they all knew that any minute, Mrs. Weasley was going to tell them that dinner was ready.

Harry was barely paying attention to anything as he swooped and looped around the others. Charlie, who was playing seeker for the other team, was sticking close to Harry in hopes of throwing him off the trail if the younger man saw the snitch first.

Just as Harry caught sight of the fluttery gold ball and sped off toward it, a voice telling them to get in the house and clean up for dinner came from below. Harry glanced back for a moment without stopping and didn't notice that Charlie had moved in front of him to cut him off.

Green eyes and brown both widened when they realized Harry wasn't going to be able to stop in time and the old broomstick Charlie was riding wouldn't be able to get him out of the way. They braced themselves and collided with a sickening thud!

The pair fell fifteen feet and when they finally stopped rolling across the ground, Harry found him self unable to breath and lying on top of the other man.

Harry found the energy to move after a few seconds and tried to push himself into a sitting position. Most of his body protested against any movement. There was a small groan from the redhead he was lying on and at first Harry thought he'd hurt him, until he realized what was pressing into his thigh.

"Are you boys alright?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she ran up to them, "I thought I heard someone groaning. Are you hurt?"

Harry barely heard her and he was in too much shock to move. Not because of the erection he could feel but because of the effect it was having on his own body.

"No, mum, we're fine." He vaguely heard Charlie say. Then there was a sharp poke to Harry's ribs. "Unless you've broken something, Harry, I think you can get off my lap now." He added with a smile.

Luckily, Harry was so disheveled from the fall; it wasn't very difficult to hide his rapidly growing hard-on. He had a feeling Charlie was thinking along the same lines.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Weasley addressed both of them. They both nodded and, "Mmhmmed," as they stretched and rubbed their sore bodies.

"Fine, but if either of you show a single sign of being in pain, you'll be going straight to bed with plenty of pain relieving potion." She said before turning back to the house to finish getting dinner ready.

"That was a brilliant crash, mate!" Ron said as he clapped Harry hard on the shoulder. "Looked painful though."

"Ya think?" Harry snapped, referring to the hand that was still on his shoulder. Of course that wasn't the only reason he was on edge.

"Oh right, sorry." Ron said quietly and removed his hand. The group continued to the house to wash up and change into clean robes.

Ten minutes later, everyone was seated around five, banquet laden, tables that were set up in the garden. Harry was sitting with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Charlie, and unfortunately Percy. The evening was going fairly well. Everyone was laughing and talking.

Every so often though, Harry would catch Charlie's eye and look away blushing. He could feel the man studying him and idle conversation wasn't much of a distraction.

By the time Mrs. Weasley brought out his birthday cake, designed in the shape of a quidditch pitch, Harry was practically dozing off in his hand. He didn't realize how much the game and then the collision had actually taken out of him. Not to mention, his left shoulder was still sore from where he initially ran into Charlie.

A sharp pinch to his thigh brought Harry back to reality just before Mrs. Weasley turned to him. He gave Ginny a quick smile for warning him and then frowned when she looked away again.

Harry suddenly found his thoughts and heart racing as he returned to thinking about what happened with the second eldest redhead. Subconsciously, his stare turned to the object of his thoughts only to see him staring back. This time Harry held his gaze for a moment trying to figure out what was happening behind those brown eyes.

A small smile graced the older man's lips and Harry felt his face go red, again. He put his head in his hands, glasses sliding up his forehead, and groaned, confusion running rampant through his body and mind, though everything was starting to fall into place.

"Harry, are you alright?" A stern voice interrupted his thoughts.

Blinking several times to get the spots out of his vision, Harry looked up at the woman addressing him. "I'm fine, why?" He asked.

"You sounded like you were in pain and then you were talking to yourself." Ginny replied in place of her mother. Harry blushed for a different reason than before.

"Sorry, just unpleasant thoughts." He explained.

"You're sure it's not from that accident, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing over to him and putting a hand to his forehead.

Harry gently put the woman's hands in his own and said reassuringly, "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." He gave her the best smile he could muster at the moment and apparently it was good enough for her.

When she moved away to continue handing out cake, he looked at Ginny sitting on his right. She looked a little confused. Surely her boyfriend would have told her if something was bothering him.

"Later." Harry said with a soft smile. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't want to spoil the party with a conversation that would no doubt end badly.

After what seemed like hours, the party dwindled down until only those that were staying the night at The Burrow remained, including: all of the Weasleys, except Bill and his family, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius.

Once again, Harry found himself nearly asleep at the table. The din of conversation was slowly lulling him to sleep. He cracked an eye open at the sound of his name but couldn't place where it had come from. Blearily, he could make out Charlie on the other side of the table in a similar state.

"I think it's time to go inside." Mr. Weasley announced, mostly for Harry and Charlie's benefit. Everyone got up and headed to the house. They would clean up the mess from the party in the morning.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said after stifling a yawn as everyone else settled in the sitting room. They nodded their understanding and said good night.

Harry could hear another set of footsteps following him up the stairs. Being too tired to actually look and see who it was, he assumed it was Charlie going to bed as well.

In the top bedroom of the house, Harry quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and slid into the camp bed he always used when staying in Ron's room. He put his glasses on a near by table and snuggled up for the night.

Unfortunately, it was only then that his bladder decided it needed emptying. He sighed as he forced his way up from the bed and headed back down to the bathroom.

Harry stumbled a few times and nearly fell down an entire flight of stairs as he sleepily and blindly found the bathroom a couple floors down. He quickly relieved himself and made his way back to bed.

On his way back up, Harry heard a voice from an open door on his left whisper his name. He peeked inside and saw Charlie half sitting on the window sill on the other side of the room, shirtless but still in his jeans. In the soft moonlight his hair looked more gold than red and gave it the appearance of a halo.

"What it is?" Harry asked as he walked over to the window. He leaned against the wall next to the window across from Charlie.

"I wanted to apologize for the… awkwardness from before and if I scared you." Charlie started quietly. "And I wanted to ask… Does Ginny know?"

"Does Ginny know what?" Harry asked through a yawn. The redhead slid a little closer and Harry could feel his body heat up.

"Does she know you fancy men?" He asked, a small grin forming on his lips that Harry couldn't quite look away from.

"I didn't even know until…" Harry trailed off as his head fell sideways against the wall. "I thought there was something wrong with me when I couldn't get… do anything with her. It's not exactly like I had time to sit around and ponder my sexuality with a war raging and at least now I know I'm not asexual or anything like that." He explained slowly.

A hand gently touched his bare shoulder and his eyes popped open without him ever realizing they were closed.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Harry." Charlie said softly, thinking that's what was bothering him about the whole situation.

"That's not it." Harry said with a small shake of his head and he crossed his arms over his chest. He unknowingly leaned into the hand that was now making small, comforting circles on his shoulder. "I just… I don't know how I'm going to tell Ginny. And I don't want to break up with her when I'm not even sure what I am yet." He finished.

The hand on Harry's shoulder moved to lift his chin. "You want some help figuring it out?" Charlie asked tenderly.

Harry swallowed hard as he stared into the deep brown eyes that were now only inches away from his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding, dumbfounded.

Charlie smiled and closed the distance between their mouths, his tongue immediately sliding across Harry's lips, asking for entrance, which he willing granted. Then after only a few seconds, Charlie pulled away.

"What do you think?" The redhead asked.

Again, without knowing that he had even closed them, Harry opened his eyes. "I think…" He started hazily, "I think I need more help."

Charlie, pleased with this answer, smiled breathtakingly before pulling Harry flush against his chest and molding their mouths together in a much fiercer kiss than before.

Harry moaned into the redhead's mouth and only just noticed how hard he was when he felt the other's erection against his own. He instinctively rolled his hips against the larger man and was rewarded with a nip to his bottom lip.

When they pulled apart for a brief moment to take a breath Harry murmured, "Oh yeah, I definitely fancy men."

He'd barely gotten that statement out when Charlie's talented mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and nipping pleasurably. Harry tangled the fingers of one hand in ginger hair and ran the other along Charlie's chest, earning him a soft groan when his thumb ran over a hard nipple.

Harry bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a load moan that tried to force its way out of his throat when he heard his name being said. Then confusion took over his lust fogged mind when the man doing such wonderful things to his body stopped his ministrations.

"I didn't say that." Charlie whispered, secretly glad that he had been sucking on the younger man's earlobe that was NOT facing the door at the moment. They sprang apart when it registered in both their minds that someone else was in the room.

Ginny was standing in the doorway. Apparently she had snuck away from the rest of the family to say good night to Harry privately, only to find her brother doing exactly what she had in mind. There were tears silently streaming down her face that was twisted into an ugly look of hurt and betrayal. She covered her face with her hands, ran down to the ground level of the house and out the kitchen door.

"Ginny." Harry called as he ran after her. He glanced back at Charlie and gave him an apologetic look before following his girlfriend's path.

The fight that ensued was one of the worst that Harry could remember having with anybody. Well, it wasn't so much a fight, as much as Harry letting Ginny use him as a punching bag. She yelled for a while as she weakly pounded her fists into his chest. Then she cried for a while and allowed Harry to hold her until the anger came back and she was hitting him again.

After twenty minutes of this, Ginny calmed down enough for them to sit down and discuss what happened like two rational adults. Harry explained that he hadn't planned for it to happen it just did and had he been thinking clearly, exhaustion and lust having been in the forefront of his mind (but he left the second part out), he would have talked to her first about what he discovered about himself.

Finally Ginny smiled a little and agreed it was better that they break it off now before they ended up in a loveless, passionless marriage that wouldn't even result in grandkids for Molly to spoil rotten. Harry was just glad they salvaged their friendship.

When Harry finally pried himself away from his thoughts, he realized he had no idea where he was. It had darkened considerably and everyone seemed to have gone home. He shrugged and apparated to the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

As he stepped inside, he slammed the door, hard, to alert anyone that might have been having sex some place they shouldn't that they were no longer home alone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way upstairs for a much needed shower.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and add me on facebook! Search for nekluvshp! I have a pic of HarryDraco and sasunaru!


End file.
